La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by gregorioabel
Summary: Hay canciones que cuentan historias que no existen o que si… pero esta tomo forma en mi cabeza y espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primer Sonfic y mi primer SyS. UA. ONE SHOT


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a su legítima propietaria, al igual que la letra del tema que lleva titulo el Fic a sus autores y/o integrantes de Rata Blanca. Los cuales solo uso como entretenimiento y diversión.

Hola les traigo otra de mis locuras, esta vez, un Songfic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Hay canciones que cuentan historias que no existen o que si… pero esta tomo forma en mi cabeza y espero que sea de su agrado.

 **LA LEYENDA DEL HADA Y EL MAGO**

 _Cuenta la historia de un mago  
Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.  
Porque a pesar de su magia  
No había podido encontrar el amor._

Esta es la historia de un gran mago que estaba solo desde épocas inmemoriales, conviviendo con la criaturas que allí habitaban en perfecto equilibrio, pero la soledad estaba reclamando su corazón. El mago, eternamente joven, alto con una gran coleta azabache solo podía contar sus penurias a alguien, que a pesar de esta lejos, ella era el único bálsamo para su solitaria alma…

 _La luna, su única amiga  
Le daba fuerzas para soportar  
Todo el dolor que sentía  
Por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

La Luna, ella siempre estaba allí para él, pero no podía hace más que seguir con su eterno derrotero…

 _Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
Nunca debía salir de su destino.  
Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

Pero aun así, ¿Qué era el Amor? Sabia de ese sentimiento, era algo que anhelaba con desesperación, pero no sabía cómo llegar a él.

 _Fue en una tarde que el mago  
Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó  
Con la más dulce mirada  
Que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

Estaba llegando el anochecer cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Camino más rápido, era la primera vez que alguien o algo lo seguía. No sabía lo que era, conocía la presencia de todos los seres vivos de ese bosque, pero no ese. Adelanto sus pasos y se refugió en la corteza de un viejo árbol. Cuando la presencia estuvo delante de él, noto que era una criatura nueva, algo que jamás había visto, algo que jamás creyó ver. Noto que la criatura se desanimo al perder su rastro, pero algo más lo impacto. Sus celestes y cristalinos ojos. Fue cuando decidió salir de su escondite para confrontar a la extraña pero bella criatura.

\- ¿Creo que me estabas buscando? – Comienza el mago con arrogancia.

\- Me parece que alguien se cree importante. – Respondió molesta girando a verlo.

Ambos se miraron profundamente y se produjo un silencio prolongado, no era incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, hasta que el decide hablar.

\- ¿Cómo es que no pude sentir tus pasos? – Pregunta sorprendido y tratando de salir de su shock inicial.

\- Es que soy un Hada. – Responde con una sincera sonrisa que derritió al mago al tiempo que desplegaba un par de hermosas alas traslucidas. – He volado hasta aquí.

\- Nunca había oído hablar de ustedes. – Cuestiona analizando al maravilloso ser. – ¿Tienes nombre?

\- No, no lo tengo, soy un Hada, no tenemos nombre. ¿Y tú que eres?

\- Yo soy un poderoso mago. – Responde acomodando su capa.

\- Pues tampoco he oído de ustedes. – Contesta con sinceridad. – ¿También vuelas? – Pregunta esperanzada.

\- Los magos no volamos hada, nosotros… - El ruido de las entrañas del hada lo sacaron de su explicación. – ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Si. – Responde avergonzada. - Solo he comido unas vallas y algunas zetas, es que no se comer otra cosa.

\- Entonces permíteme invitarte a cenar. – Invita con galantes.

Ambos caminaron hasta un claro en el bosque, este era uno de los lugares preferidos del mago. En el lugar que estaba totalmente cubierto por una vegetación que hacía a la vez de cortina. El mago con un movimiento de su báculo hizo aparecer una suculenta cena con la cual la pequeña hada quedo maravillada. Ella voló hasta la comida y comenzó a comer sin saquera esperar a que le mago se acercara. Empezó a devorar los pastelillos que allí se encontraban hasta que se dio cuenta que no espero a su anfitrión.

\- Lo siento, es que todo se ve delicioso gran mago. – Se disculpa con la boca llena de crema.

\- Sabes… – El se acerca aun maravillado por tan mágico ser. – No tienes que hacerlo. – El quita un poco de la crema del delicado labio haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara a ambos estremeciéndolos.

Ella se sonroja y él se queda sin palabras, estaba estupefacto ante la belleza rubia que tenía enfrente. En cuanto a ella sentía algo que en su corta vida jamás sintió. Hipnotizados por los zafiros de ambos la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, sus narices se rosaron y sin saber que o porque ambos se besaron torpemente al principio. Las sensaciones de ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos de pie a cabeza, su beso se profundizo. El la tomo por la cintura al tiempo que ella cruzaba sus brazos por su cuello. Poco a poco sus bocas dieron paso a sus lenguas y se separaron al cabo de unos minutos al no tener más remedio que respirar. Se miraron intensamente, ambos totalmente sonrojados, agitados. El Mago en todos sus siglos de vida no había sentido lo que esta tormenta de sensaciones le producía, mientras que la joven Hada sintió que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacerla feliz. Nuevamente se perdieron en un beso, esta vez aun mas apasionado, mientras que ella perdía su mano en la azabache cabellera del mago, el comenzó a recorre el delicado cuerpo de quien poco a poco estaba robando su corazón. Torpemente y sin saber porque, ella buscaba la forma de quitar la ropa que cubría al hombre, en tanto el fácilmente desvistió a la delicada mujer. Ambos ya desnudos se miraron iluminados por la Luna llena, ambos estaban fascinados con lo que veían, ambos estaban extasiados. El la vuelve a besar suavemente y de apoco suben la intensidad, haciendo que poco a poco sus corazones latan a la vez. El la deposita sobre su capa, con suavidad recorre todo su cuerpo con sus manos a tiempo que llena de besos toda su piel, la rubia criatura suspira y deja escapar pequeños gemidos que lograban erizar la piel del hombre sobre ella. Ella toma su rostro y lo acerca a ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y esa mirada les dijo a ambos que era el momento de volverse uno por la eternidad. Ella se prepara para recibir la hombría del mago, quien lentamente la hace suya haciendo que el delicado cuerpo se arquee de placer transformándola ahora en una mujer, ahora él sabía que no habría otra en su vida. La Luna no fue la única testigo de esa noche de amor, otro ser miraba con desprecio como dos seres se volvían uno y simplemente no lo soporto.

 _Desde ese mismo momento  
El hada y el mago quisieron estar  
Sólos los dos en el bosque  
Amándose siempre y en todo lugar.  
Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._

Los meses pasaron y nunca se separaron, el bosque era su lugar y su nido de amor. Eran los seres más felices de la tierra, pero esa felicidad se vio opacada por la aparición del único ser al que el Mago siempre temió, el Mal.

\- Nos volvemos a ver Mago. – Comienza con desdén una mujer de larga cabellera roja.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestiona nervioso el Mago interponiendo su cuerpo delante del Hada.

\- ¿Que quiero? – Ella hace una grotesca mueca y con una vos gélida continúo. – Quiero ver como sufres por ella…

\- ¡Vete! – Grita rápidamente girando hacia su amada, pues sabia cual sería la intención de la mujer delante de ellos. - ¡Vete ahora!

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es? – Cuestiona asustada.

\- ¡Solo vete! Luego te encontrare. Déjame solucionar eso.

\- No te dejare solo ¡Jamás lo haré! – Responde con seguridad.

\- Te lo suplico, no permitiré que te haga daño. – Asegura con la vos quebrada.

\- Te amo demasiado como para dejarte solo en este momento. – Responde con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, pues no había otra cosa que la asustara más que perderlo.

Él le sonríe y con ternura le da un beso. Ella aun sorprendida, al abrir los ojos ve como el mueve su báculo y la envuelve en una burbuja de luz que la aleja rápidamente de él. Gritando desesperada lo ve sonreír mientras que la siniestra mujer se abalanzaba sobre su único amor.

La batalla entre ambos comenzó con fuerza, ambos eran formidables oponentes y la batalla fue épica. Medio bosque ardía en llamas por sus ataques, hasta que mago cayó herido al piso.

\- ¡Te dije hace siglos que no serias feliz si no era conmigo! – Asegura la mujer con una espada en la mano. – ¡Si no eras mío no serias de ninguna!

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero no le hagas nada a ella. – Suplica dolido desde el piso.

\- No te preocupes, luego que termine contigo, la buscare y tendrá tu suerte. – Sentencia levantando su espada para dar el golpe final.

Desanimado en el piso y sin fuerzas para seguir cerró sus ojos con la esperanza de que ella al menos estuviera a salvo. Fue cuando sintió un liquido tibio recorrer su rostro, y un cuerpo caer sobre él. Al abrir sus ojos, estos se desesperaron al ver que era, era su amada, su pequeña hada que se había puesto delante para protegerlo del ataque de la malvada mujer. El abraza el cuerpo del hada y con todo el odio que jamás creyó tener libero todo su poder, que como una estrella fugaz, atravesó el cuerpo estupefacto de la mujer haciendo que esta muriera instantáneamente. Aun con la respiración agitada del dolor y tras perder todas sus fuerzas, abraso el cuerpo de la mujer al cual lo movía con la esperanza de que volviera en sí. Poco a poco los ojos de la criatura se abrieron y esta le mostró una tierna sonrisa, sus ojos cargados de amor lo miraron como siempre. El con la vos quebrada y los ojos anegados de lagrimas logra articular una palabra.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Soy un Hada… deberías saber que las hadas no vivimos mucho… no podía dejar que tú te sacrificaras por mi…

\- Pero esa no era tu decisión, no podía permitir que te pasara algo. – Dice entre llanto acariciando su rostro.

\- Tampoco la tuya… jure amarte hasta mi último suspiro… – Ella acaricia el rostro surcado por gruesas lagrimas de su amante. – y así será… mi hermoso mago…

Su mano cae inerte a su lado y la respiración de él se detiene un instante al darse cuenta que ella lo había abandonado. Abrazo su cuerpo con fuerza con la espereza de que no se vaya, pero este comenzó a brillar y pequeñas gotas de luz comenzaron a separarse de ella. Poco a poco desapareció aquella mujer que en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar. Su grito de dolor se escucho en todo el mundo y esa noche la Luna no salió. Permaneció en ese lugar por días, sin ningún deseo de vivir, con la esperanza de que las heridas que tenía lo llevaran con ella. Pero no fue así, el era eterno, al igual que su amor por su Hada.

 _Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
En ese sueño fatal de no sentir.  
En su castillo pasaba  
Las noches el mago buscando el poder  
Que devolviera a su hada,  
Su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer._

Devastado y sin deseo de vivir construyo una fortaleza en ese lugar y dentro intento con todas sus fuerzas lograr traer a su amada hada de nuevo.

 _Y no paró desde entonces  
Buscando la forma de recuperar  
A la mujer que aquel día,  
En medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.  
Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro._

 _Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
Y para siempre con él se quedará._

 **Epílogo**

En algún lugar del centro de Tokio actual un joven salía del un local de comidas rápidas con una bolsa llena de hamburguesas. Caminaba con la mirada perdida en la nada misma, como era habitual su corazón seguía perdido hacia siglos y en sus tantos viajes de descubrimiento había terminado en esas tierras niponas. Sin mirar a donde tropieza con un grupo de mujeres, pero le llamo la atención una de ellas.

\- Disculpen, no miraba por donde caminaba. – Se disculpa.

\- Mira lo que haces. – Advierte una alta de cabellos cortos y vos grave.

Fue cuando la más joven del grupo una rubia adolescente de coletas giro a ver de quien era la familiar vos que alguna vez escucho en sus sueños. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas al ver que la joven estaba comiendo un pastelillo y su boca estaba cubierta de crema. No pudo articulas palabra alguna, no podía creer que ella estaba nuevamente delante de él. La joven quedo sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa ante la presencia del hombre frente a ella.

\- Vamos Serena. – Dice la mujer de pelo corto la ver a los dos mirarse de esa manera.

\- No Haruka… te alcanzo luego… - Dice con torpeza.

\- Vamos no me cae este tipo. – Le contesta sobresaltando al joven.

\- A mi no me cae bien tu novia la violinista y no digo nada, así que ve con Luna que nos espera para los detalles de tu boda. – Responde de manera sincera y firme que jamás había escuchado de su hermana.

\- Bien, pero llámame. – Advierte la mujer caminando hacia su destino no sin antes mirar duramente al joven.

Los dos se quedan solos mirándose, como si se conocieran, como si hubieran encontrado lo que les faltaba.

\- Hola me llamo Serena. – Comienza tímidamente.

\- Hola... – Limpia la comisura de su labio – Soy… Seiya.

FIN

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado. En lo personal es uno de los mejores temas de una banda nacional Rata Blanca y escuchando una tarde la letra esta idea surgió.

Dedicado a Mis Ladys, es para ustedes y claro esta para quien disfrute le leer mis locuras!


End file.
